The problem of one of a pair of socks missing is a pervasive one. Typically, unmatched or unpaired socks are placed in a bin, drawer or the like and left, often times, forgotten. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,081 describes a device for sorting and mating socks comprising a plurality of spaced apart openings formed to receive and retain a sock member or other garment to be paired.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for sorting socks or other garments.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for displaying socks and/or other garments.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for increasing the likelihood of finding a matching and/or select pair of socks and/or other garments to be paired.
An object of an embodiment of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for assisting with the pairing of socks and/other garments to be paired.